The present invention relates generally to manipulation of media objects or the like, such as photographs, video, audio files, and websites. More particularly, it relates to associating a tag with a media object.
Media capture does not happen in a void. When people take a photograph or capture video, the media usually can be thought of as having a connection to some other object. This other object may be captured in the media (e.g., a person), exist in the context of the photo (e.g., name of venue or event), or be present in other types of meta-data (e.g., weather data at the photo capture time and location, user tags). Conventionally, a user can post-process the media to then solidify a connection between their media to these other objects, e.g., by tagging the photo with a custom tag. However, the user may not be aware of all the other objects that their media can be connected to or may not want to make the effort to determine connections between media and other objects.
Accordingly, improved mechanisms for associating media objects with related objects are needed. Additionally, it would be beneficial to facilitate the association of objects that a user may not be aware are related to such media object.